


It Began In The Shooting Range

by itsab



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Falling into an alternative universe, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Stark!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Peter Parker is shocked when a girl falls into his lap in the shooting range one random day. She says her name is Y/N Stark. Bruce says she’s from an alternate universe. And Tony says he’s too sober to process it all.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU.

If there was one thing Peter Parker would miss about high school, it would be his friends. Everyone knew that some of the happiest moments from the four years in high school were the laughter and jokes you’d share with your buddies.

Ned and Michelle were his closest friends from school. They were the two people who’d kept him both sane and up-to-date with his schoolwork. And now, the two were off in different states continuing their studies – Michelle was in Seattle doing a double degree in journalism and literature (Peter also remembered her mentioning something about women’s studies), and Ned in California working in a specialised program for robotics. God, he hoped they both remembered to message him about how their first week went.

Peter’s Aunt May had been more than a little disappointed when he’d told her that he wasn’t planning on going to a university right away. Instead, the eighteen-year-old shipped himself off to the Avengers facility, where he could work at his ‘art’. Sure, the young man had his ‘spidey’ senses and the powers that came along with his bite, which did help him along in his superhero-antics, but as any of the Avengers would tell him; he needed to work on the paperwork, the politics, and the strategy aspects of it all as well. Once he had that all down, he would go to college then – plus, it gave him time to think between chemistry, technology, and physics.

So, in the long run; that explained why Peter Parker was in the shooting range at the Avengers facility. It did not, however, explain who the hell the girl who’d fallen from the ceiling was.

“Ow. For the sake of Merlin.” The girl, who’d landed on top of Peter, leant into a position that was literally straddling the awkward teens body. She let out a pained moan, “Christ, Johnny owes me.”

“Uhhh…” Peter’s voice was hoarse and broken in his attempt to calm himself. There was a girl on top of him, “Um…”

Tony Stark, the narcissist with anxiety, strolled into the room at that exact moment, a venti machiatto in his hand. “Hey, Parker, I brought in Barton today, because- Well, well, well.”

Clint Barton, supposedly retired, smirked from Tony’s side, “Wow. I never thought the kid would be ballsy enough to try to get it on in public.” He nudged Tony when he watched the girl lean further into Peter’s chest.

Despite his slightly amused look, Tony couldn’t help himself, “Really kid? This is a communal area.”

Peter’s head was frantically shaking, “No, no, no, no, I would never- Sir, I didn’t, she fell from the roof, I don’t-.” The girl in question slumped off of him, laying flat on her back. Her breathing was staggered, and her face scrunched up in pain. Ignoring her for the moment, Peter went on, “I would never disrespect you like that, Mr Stark. Trust me!” A soft moan left the girls lips, finally catching the boy’s attention, “Oh. A-Are you okay?”

Tony and Clint, both realising that what they’d walked into was nothing like they’d thought it was, moved closer urgently. “Hey,” Tony snapped in the girl’s face, before lightly tapping her face, “Girl, who are you? Are you alright?”

Clint felt her forehead, then her neck, “Shit, she’s feverish! We need to get her to medical!” He lifted her carefully into his arms, jostling her a little, “What’s your name? Kid, can you hear me?”

Barely conscious now, the girl weakly nodded, “I can hear you.” Using all her strength, she flickered her eyes open from their closed position, “My names Y/N Stark.” And then her head leant back, her body slipping into unconsciousness.


	2. Part 2

Steven Grant Rogers went on mini-vacations every few months, spending a couple of days away from the Avengers and the facility. He needed the downtime, honestly. He was mid-way back when he got the phone call.

“What the heck do you mean ‘a girl fell from the roof’? How did a random girl get past our defences?”

“I just said she fell from the ceiling, Rogers.” Tony’s snarky voice was shakier than usual, barely noticeable unless you knew him as well as Steve did. “We don’t know how she got here, but she-” Tony’s voice caught, worrying Steve. Captain America’s mind whirled; was someone hurt, or dead? “She said her name was Y/N Stark.”

“What?”

“Yeah.”

“…I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Steve pressed his foot onto the gas pedal, ensuring what was left of his journey back (twenty minutes) would be managed in ten.

* * *

Bruce Banner was doing his best to calm down Peter Parker, who was asking him question after question about ‘Y/N Stark’. “No, she isn’t an alien.”

“Really?” Peter stared at Bruce intently, before flicking his eyes through the glass to stare at the passed-out girl in the medical room. The girl was laying on a gurney, arms by her side. She was inconspicuous. “Are you sure she’s not an alien?”

Groaning, Bruce spoke slowly, trying to get through to him, “I’ve already tested her DNA and it’s human, Peter.”

“Test it against my DNA.” Tony Stark had waltzed into the room, trying his best to look casual but only managed to look like a man who’s had five coffees and no sleep – odd considering it had barely been three hours since the girl had arrived. “She said her last name was Stark, let’s see if she’s lying.”

Peter looked uncomfortable, “Mr Stark? W-What if she’s being truthful?”

“I-” Tony looked a bit clueless, “We’ll assess the situation once we know more.” He nodded to himself, “Steve will be back soon, anyway. He’ll want to gather everyone, too.”

“I’m already here.” Steve Rogers strode in, quickly followed by Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, and Sam Wilson. “Brief us.”

Peter began, “So, I was in the shooting gallery, and this girl falls on top of me! I was all like; ‘what?’!” His voice went high at the ‘what’. “-Then Mr Stark and Mr Hawkeye helped her, and she said her name was Y/N Stark.”

“Related to you?” Natasha mused to Tony, “Do you think an old conquest popped her out and never told?”

Tony looked hollow, “I, uh, can’t have kids. I’m sterile.” The room went quiet, “Pepper and I, we… We’ve seen specialists,” he shrugged, “It is what it is. We were actually thinking of adopting, cause someone’s got to carry on the Stark name.” Whilst not completely gone, the awkward and tense air of the room receded a touch.

Bruce, who’d half been listening and half doing the DNA comparison that Tony asked for, spoke suddenly. His computer had lit up, but his face seemed to almost drain, “It’s a genetic match…”

* * *

Y/N’s eyes fluttered open, only to immediately shut when confronted by bright lights. “Ugh.” Turning away from said lights, the girl pushed herself into a sitting position.

“I think we should have a chat.” The voice came from her left and startled her. The tall, blonde man was familiar – no, his torso was too built… and his hair wasn’t styled like normal?

“Johnny?” Her voice was croaky, but distinguishable.

“Johnny?” The man turned to the shorter man next to him, who shrugged, and then the blonde one again faced Y/N. “This is Dr Bruce Banner, he’s been caring for you. My name is Steve Rogers and I-”

Snorting, the girl scoffed in disbelief. “Sure.”

“Pardon?”

“You can’t be Steve Rogers. I know him,” the girl paused, “I knew Steve Rogers; he was like 100 years old, and wrinkly as hell. Cut the crap, Storm, it’s not funny.”

The tall blonde’s face didn’t crack, “Ma’am I am Steve Rogers.”

Y/N’s eyes drifted to the serious and nodding Bruce Banner, before returning to the serious Steve Rogers, “You’re being… Oh fuck!”


	3. Part 3

‘Dr Bruce Banner’ stood opposite Y/N in a small, ugly, grey room – it was obviously an interrogation room. “Alright, this machine here,” he gestured to a flat box attached to a large, hi-tech monitor to his left, “is going to tell us if you’re being 100% honest with us, Y/N.”

Y/N, who had two odd-shaped transmitters attached to her temples and another on her middle finger, sighed. “Let’s just get this over with, mkay?” She hadn’t slept a wink, trapped in the medical wing until the morning when an armed escort arrived.

“Let’s start with the basics then. What’s your legal name?” Bruce had sat down, and was now typing on a slim tablet.

“Y/N Maria Stark.” She crossed her arms, feeling very uncomfortable. She sniped, “Oh, and before you ask; my birthday is Y/B/D 2001.”

“So, you’re 19?”

Y/N tilted her head, “24.”

“It’s 2020, if you were born in 2001, you’d be 19.”

“So, the year isn’t 2025.” Y/N clenched her eyes closed, trying her best not to cry, “Great.”

Bruce hummed in intrigue, his mind was whirling with hypotheses. “Okay, next question; who are your parents?”

“Anthony Edward Stark and Y/M/N.”

“What do you do, as a job? If you’re, uh, ‘24’?”

Bruce probably deserved the chilling look she gave him. “I work for a team, preventing megalomaniacs from ruining the world.”

“Hmm, and how did you get into this work?”

Y/N smirked tersely, “I’m sorry, but that’s classified information. If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”

An eyebrow raised, “Okay then.” He tapped on his tablet for a moment, “Who is ‘Johnny Storm’?”

“He’s my best friend…” She glanced to the window, knowing people stood on the other side. She hesitated, before turning back to Bruce, “Johnny is the grandson of Steve Rogers.”

* * *

The conference room was a mess of peoples and conversations. Several avengers were stood together in a huddle, near the coffee station. Others were already sat at the table. Steve strode in, immediately followed by Tony and Bucky (who’d only just returned to the facility).

“All in.” Steve nearly threw himself into his chair, “Bruce, the results.”

Bruce stood in front of the large table, tablet in hand. “Everything she said, uh,” he cleared his throat, “she believes it to be true. Whether it actually is true, is another story.”

Tony asked the question they all needed answered, “Let’s say she is telling the truth, what does that mean exactly?” Silence swallowed the room.

Running a hand through his hair, Bruce posed, “I don’t know. Another dimension? Maybe, a different reality?”

Murmurs broke out, and Peter’s excited body was being physically held in his chair by Tony’s palm on his shoulder. “A different reality?” He seemed to be the only one smiling at the news, as everyone else looked vaguely perturbed. Peter, reading the room, calmed himself quickly before speaking again, “Uh, so how did she get here?” He was genuinely interested – she’d fallen from the ceiling, after all!

Bruce shrugged, “It wasn’t on my list of questions, so I didn’t ask.” He rubbed his scruffy jaw before offering, “We can set it up, interrogate her again.”

“We need to talk to her again, that much we know.” Clint Barton, a sarcastic human and a father, began to reason, “But, she’s alone and scared, everything she knows is different.”

Natasha nodded, “She said she’s from 2025, we need to approach this gently.” The woman had years of interrogation experience, which she drew upon, “Send in a woman, or someone closer to her age.”

All eyes fell on Peter, who suddenly went pink in his cheeks. He blinked, “What?” His voice cracked, “Me?”


	4. Part 4

Peter Parker’s first ‘official’ mission as a new Avenger; ‘interrogate’ the girl who had previously flattened him. He stood outside the same interrogation room that was used earlier, his hands full of papers that had all kinds of questions on them. Lips pursed, he breathed in. He was calm, he was cool, he was okay-

“You going in, kid?” Clint Barton tilted his head, observing Peter, “You don’t look so hot. Nervous?” He didn’t bother waiting for the reply, it was pretty obvious he was. “Look, interrogation is an art. Just watch her responses carefully, and use those spidey-senses to your advantage.” Then, before Peter could over-think any more, Clint opened the door, and pushed him in. “Good luck!”

Staring incredulously at the now closed door, Peter clutched the papers closer to his chest.

“Hello there.”

Turning slowly, Peter made eye contact with the girl he was supposed to be questioning, “H-Hi.”

Y/N’s eyes trailed over his features, taking in his jawline, eyes and lips in particular. Said jaw was clenched tightly, lips pursed, and eyes guarded – it seemed to her, that he wasn’t used to this type of work. “You look familiar,” Y/N squinted at him carefully, in a way that vaguely reminded the boy of Mr Stark.

Peter walked to the table, and shakily took the opposite seat, “Well, you did kind of pass out on me, so…” He was calm, cool, collected.

Y/N’s head tilted, “I did?” She didn’t really remember much about the past few days, so it was entirely possible.

Nodding, “Yeah…” Clearing his throat, Peter unnecessarily shuffled his papers, “Miss Y/N, I, uh, am here to continue questioning.” He was literally reading off the page in front of him, “Firstly, I w-want to ask about-”

“What’s your name?” Y/N interrupted, wondering who the hell this guy was. She was probably the last person to judge another by their age, especially when she’d caught a glimpse at her slightly-younger-face in a window during her armed escorting, but this kid was too nervous to not wonder.

Peter’s face turned pink a little, and his ears reddened at their tips, “Oh, uh, s-sorry. I’m Peter Parker.”

* * *

Through the one-way mirror, Bruce Banner was analysing his own readings of Y/N’s reactions, “It was a good idea to send in Parker, she’s much more at ease with him.”

Natasha Romanov, knowledgeable as she was on the subject, agreed. “Less threat, easier to relate – we’ll get more from this interrogation, than the last.”

Sam Wilson nodded too, “Let’s hope that what she tells us; helps us make sense of everything else.”

The two men closest to the door, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, said nothing. Their faces as professional as could be, iron-clad – not letting a single chaotic thought loose. Both knew that if Y/N was honest, and true, that it would mean that a place existed where their wildest dreams (normality, domesticity, a family) had come true. A heartbreaking thought, really.

* * *

Back on the other side of the mirrored-glass, Peter had truly begun to question Y/N. “If we, hypothetically, believe that you are from another, uh, realm, where would you think this,” Peter gestured around him with one hand, clutching the script he was reading from in the other, “To be?”

Tilting her head, Y/N thought rationally, “Well, assuming the man who introduced himself to me was Steve Rogers, and the year really is 2020, then perhaps an alternate reality, or other dimension? There’s not really another way for me to have time travelled back four years, but have things be so different to what actually happened.” She offered a weak smile to Peter, “That’s just my hypothesis, of course. I’m actually a pilot, not a physicist, Marty.”

Peter chuckled at her ‘Back to the Future reference’, “Oof, that was bad, Y/N.”

“I’m just glad that wherever this is has such a high-quality content movie franchise.”

“They weren’t that good,” Peter shook his head at her, “Pshh! ‘High-quality’!”

“Hey, they were better than Star Wars!” Y/N argued, causing Peter to almost choke in disagreement.

“Blasphemy!”

* * *

“Perhaps, this wasn’t the best idea, after all.” Clint murmured.

“Well,” Bucky began, “At least we know she’s a pilot.”


	5. Part 5

“So, you’re a pilot?” Peter was curious, “Like for an airline…?”

“Uh, the army, actually.” Y/N rolled her neck, loosening herself up a little. “Or, I guess I was… no, will be?” Y/N went on, “I, uh, I joined up when I was 18.”

It was silent for a moment, before Peter realised that he was supposed to ask her something else, “Oh! Um,” He read over a few of the next lines written on his paper, “Can you tell me about your, uh…” Peter cleared his throat, “About your family?”

Y/N ran her tongue over her lips whilst she crossed her arms over the plain t-shirt she was given to wear. “My family…”

* * *

“Oh, she’s thinking about closing off again.” Sam murmured.

Bucky, who was leaning against the wall next to him, offered a noise of agreement.

“She’s still talking, though.” At least Clint was being optimistic.

* * *

“Well…” Y/N smiled wanly, “Such a casual topic, right?” The sarcasm woven into her voice felt familiar to Peter. “My father is Tony Stark. In my,” She put in some emphasis, “‘reality’ he is a billionaire, philanthropist, activist, CEO, yada yada yada…” Y/N trailed off, before sigh resolutely “My mother died when I was young.”

Peter went to give his condolences, but Y/N raised her hand to stop him from doing so.

“It’s was a long time ago. It was a revolving door of nannies after that.” She watched Peter, who suddenly looked overly empathetic. “You okay, bud? You look like you’re gonna cry.”

Peter (who trying very hard not to cry, even though he related to her sad backstory) smiled awkwardly. “No, I’m good.” He would have been more convincing if his voice didn’t crack. Quickly he cleared his throat, he read out the next question, “Do you know what happened, leading up to you getting here?” Peter squinted over the paper at her, “I think that means; ‘what did you do that day’?”

She rolled her eyes, “Thank you for the clarification.”

Peter rubbed at his neck, his ears flushing, “I-I didn’t mean to talk down to you or anything.”

“I’m just messing with ya’.” Y/N winked, sending Peter’s cheeks to also flush. “I woke up at my family’s penthouse. I made breakfast– ooh, I made poached eggs, ugh! They were so good.” She looked at him seriously, nodding at her own words. “The trick is to stir before, and then only one egg at a time!” Y/N mused to herself, “A little salt, pepper, I do ‘everything bagel’ seasoning too – but that’s just preference.” She went on.

Peter eye’s danced over to the mirrored glass. He wasn’t sure of what he should do, now that Y/N had clearly drifted off into her own world.

* * *

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, “Christ, she likes to ramble, doesn’t she?” With his eyes clenched shut, the tech genius missed the amused looks his co-workers and friends tossed each other. After all, Tony was King of rambling conversations.

* * *

The youngest Avenger took the initiative to fake a cough, gaining Y/N’s attention once again.

“Oh,” Y/N looked a little surprised, “Sorry, I tend to go on a bit. Uh, where was I?”

Although Peter opened his mouth to answer, she didn’t give him the chance to verbalise anything.

“Right! After breakfast I went down to my lab, spent some time there. Then, Johnny called me, and we went for lunch; I had a rather dismal tasting burger.” Y/N crossed her arms across her body, “Johnny wanted to complain, but it was Gramps’ favourite restaurant so I convinced him not to.” A fond smile passed over her lips, “I’ve been going there since I was a kid, I can’t be mean, you know.” She rested back into her chair, “I had some company business to take care of, so I was forced to go over to the office, and…” A blank look took over her features, “And, the next thing I know I was here.”


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder this is an AU, where I have picked and chosen specific parts of canon to use.

The Avengers had once again congregated in their meeting room.

“So, are we going to address the amnesia-ridden heiress in the other room, or..?” Sam trailed off, looking at the other sober faces sitting along the conference table.

Tony, who was prayer-handing at the end of the table, piped up, “What else can we do here? Seriously?” He glanced at the others, looking for an answer on any of their faces. “She doesn’t remember what happened, and everything that she has said is truthful.”

“Actually,” Bruce interrupted, feeling the need to clarify, “She _believes_ in everything she’s said.” He paused, before continuing, “That doesn’t necessarily negate the fact it might be a false statement to begin with, which she happens to believe in.”

Natasha nodded, her arms crossed as she sat cross-legged in her chair, “Also, she could just be tricking the original testing – throwing off lie detectors is easy when you know how.”

The former Winter-Soldier stretched out his neck, humming in agreement with his fellow ex-Soviet spy, “Well, tactically we can’t move on from here, until she remembers whatever it was that happened to her.” He clenched his metal fist absentmindedly, “So, unless we go over to Wakanda, to do some light memory probing…”

There was a defeated hush that descended onto the room.

Peter eventually broke the quiet, “Well, what about Wanda?” Blank looks were his only response. The boy shuffled uncomfortably in his chair, awkwardly trying to avoid the probing gazes of the older adults. “Or not… Not is good too…” He slumped down.

Steve nodded towards him, “No, go on.”

The youngest avenger perked up again, “Okay, um, well doesn’t Wanda have the ability to go through your memories?”

* * *

“You want me to what?” Wanda had been called into the fray; despite the fact she had put in paperwork for the month off. It had taken her near half a day to make her way back to headquarters. “Who even is she?”

Quietly, Natasha gestured Wanda off to the side. The pair spoke in the Sokovian language, the elder redhead making sure the younger redhead knew the full extent of their current situation. The two re-joined the group after a few minutes, now with a slightly more determined-looking Wanda.

Together Natasha, Wanda, Peter, and Bruce went to the holding room they had housed Y/N in.

The room was like a hotel room; beautifully decorated, but fairly sparse. A difference being that the occupant had no way of exiting – there were no windows and no handle on Y/N’s side of the door. (There were two hidden cameras in the room also, but knowing sleazy motels and hotels, that could be a possibility for those rooms too.)

From the screen to the left of the door, the gang could see that Y/N was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Bruce, ever polite, knocked on the door to announce his entry. “Miss Stark?” He poked his head in first, before opening it fully. He went in alone, hushing the disagreement Peter was about to give. “So, we came up with an idea…”

* * *

“You want me to let some random woman, who I don’t know-” Y/N turned to Wanda, who had been ushered into the room, “No offense, I’m sure you’re really chill.”

Wanda smiled softly at Y/N’s words, amused.

“-And also, can you say invasion of privacy?” She had turned back to the others, “Who are you, the United States government? Just want access to everything, do you?” Y/N froze, eyes widening as she leaned away slightly, thinking on her own words, “Oh my God!” In a horrified whisper she asked, “You… aren’t the government, are you? Not CIA? HMA? WTVC?”

Peter had no idea whom in the hell the last two agencies were, and neither did Natasha or Bruce, given their confused looks.

Peter coughed, “Um we’re not, uh, whoever that is.” He leaned closer to Y/N, speaking to her rather bluntly, “You don’t know what’s going on, and neither do we. Wanda has the power to show us what happened… Why not try it?”

Y/N’s eyes trailed over Peter’s face, looking for deceit of any kind. She did not find any. “Ok.” The smiles on the Avengers present were paused when she went on, “But, if we do this, I need to tell you some things I left out…”


End file.
